


Day 325 - Need-to-know

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [325]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Epic Friendship, Humor, Innuendo, Love, M/M, Slash, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“John. Come over here. I need you for something that involves me, your skilled doctor's hands and Lestrade's desk.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 325 - Need-to-know

“John. Come over here. I need you for something that involves me, your skilled doctor's hands and Lestrade's desk.”

“If this is you making advances of the sexual kind to John regarding my desk in the middle of an investigation, I will deck you.”

“Clearly you have no idea how these things work. It is far more satisfactory to have sex on your desk without you knowing.”

There are five people in the room. One is being a consulting prick, one is mouthing “We didn't”, one is saying “Eww”, one is looking at his desk with a queasy gaze and one is making retching noises on purpose (probably secretly hoping he'd be bold enough to have sex on his superior's desk).

Sherlock rolls his eyes.

“I need John to put a tracking device under my skin. I will go in undercover.”

“The hell you will.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you’d stick out like a sore thumb. This is a role you can’t play. Not with your fancy education, your martial arts, your boxing and your rowing. It’s a football team for heaven’s sake.”

“But you can?”

“Of course. I played rugby for years. Besides, you suck at everything involving a ball.”

Three people hastily leave the room before Sherlock has finished his sentence about sucking at something involving _two_ balls.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'football'.


End file.
